shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Huna
• • • — Harry seeing Thestrals is a physical manifestation of this and Luna helps ease the pain }} Huna is the het ship between Harry and Luna from the Harry Potter fandom. Canon Harry and Luna, a Ravenclaw student at Hogwarts, meet in 1995 on the Hogwarts Express. Although Harry found the younger witch rather strange, he was grateful when she told him that she believed his claim that Lord Voldemort had returned, as she seemed to be one of the few students who did. Harry and Luna became friendlier through Dumbledore's Army, and after they fought together at the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, Luna comforted Harry over the loss of his godfather, telling him about her late mother. She holds Harry's hand in the process, and they both show a some feelings for each other. The following year, Harry defended Luna and Neville Longbottom when Romilda Vane implied they were not worth spending time with, whereas the previous year he found the two as embarrassment to his standing in front of Cho Chang, and he later on invited Luna to attend Slughorn's Christmas Party with him. During the year in which Harry, Ron and Hermione went to hunt down Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes, Harry visited the Lovegood household, and found Luna decorated her bedroom with pictures of her five friends: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville. Harry found this sight to be very touching, and felt great affection for Luna. Upon learning that Luna was being held hostage by the Death Eaters, Harry felt greatly worried, to the point of feeling some pity for her father for attempting to turn the trio in for ransom, but had confidence in Luna surviving nevertheless. In the prelude to the final battle, Luna aided Harry in his search for Ravenclaw's Diadem, having been the one to inform Harry of its existence in the first place, and she Stunned Alecto Carrow when Harry was too shocked to move, which probably saved him from being held captive until Voldemort's arrival. Later when Harry was going to sacrifice himself, he realised that Luna was one of his closest friends and one of the persons he would like to see before his death. After the Battle of Hogwarts, Luna was the only one who noticed that Harry wanted to get away from the victory party, and created a distraction so that he could go speak with Ron and Hermione in private. The two remained friends into adulthood. Fanon The pairing of Harry and Luna gained popularity due to their interactions in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. It is a fairly common ship in the Harry Potter fandom. On AO3, it is the third most written ship for Luna. Trivia * Despite common belief, Harry didn't give his daughter, Lily, the middle name "Luna" after Luna Lovegood. Lily Luna Potter was named after Remus Lupin, "Luna" meaning "Moon". Fandom FAN FICTION :Luna/Harry on FanFiction.Net : DEVIANT ART : : FORUMS :Visionaries :Harry/Luna TUMBLR : : WIKIS : Trivia * Both Luna and Harry have the ability to see thestrals. * Luna and Harry are great at understanding each other and feel at ease in each other's presence. Photos huna.gif hunacomfort.gif 5huna.jpeg 5comfort.jpeg hunathestrals.jpeg Lunarry.jpg Huna.jpeg Videos Harry Potter And The Missed Opportunity? Lunarry ►Harry Potter & Luna Lovegood Somebody To Die For Echo Harry + Luna Variations :Flaming Nargle - the polyship including Ginny Weasley :Lunar Harmony - the polyship including Hermione Granger Navigation